


One More Try

by Silence_burns



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, LA, M/M, Police officers, montehugh is having a time of his life making fun of his boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Kandomere trying to ask you out.





	One More Try

“Hey, boss. Ready to go?”

Kandomere raised his gaze from the phone. Leaning on the mask of his overly expensive car, he looked over to you, greeting you with a nod.

Handing him a coffee, you looked around the parking lot filled with a lot less good-looking police vehicles.

“Where is Montehugh?”

Placing the phone into his inner pocket gave the MTF officer the few seconds he needed to fight back the grimace.

“He needs to check a few things for the case, I’ll brief you on the way,” Kandomere answered calmly, without a hint of his true emotions. As always. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“Sure,” you just shrugged, walking around the car to the passenger’s door before he could add anything. He couldn’t really blame you, he wasn’t a very talkative guy, so you probably didn’t even expect any break in the routine. He could only blame himself and the past months.

“So, what happened this time?” you asked on the way, looking through the window.

It was unusual to have you there, since Montehugh usually took that seat and after you joined them a few months ago, you just sat in the back without questioning it. It was probably too late for changes, but at least Kandomere got a chance to have some time with you without his other partner around. Even if he had to pull a few strings to get that.

“An incident in the suburbs of the Orc District. There are still just speculations, but it’s possible one of the Wands had been used.”

“Any witnesses?” you frowned, turning to face him.

“None that want to talk.”

“So I guess we’re gonna make them? Perfect. It’s been years since I felt like a true cop,” you joked, making him crack half of a smile.

The drive was rather fast, thanks to Kandomere ignoring speed limits. You’d talked a little, trying to get into the situation. The recent events with the Wands were a nightmare and one that didn’t want to stop, unfortunately. You’d been chasing the Inferni everywhere they went, but they were still ahead of you.

“Why does it always have to stink?” you winced right after stepping out of the car. You wished you didn’t have to.

“We can go someplace nicer after we finish here,” Kandomere offered with a tiny hint of hope, watching your reaction closely.

“I’m not sure if I’ll still be alive by then,” you muttered, ambling away towards the police officers and the tape separating the scene. Some of the overflowing trash containers had been moved to make more space, but not much could be done for the odour.

Kandomere sighed as you were still oblivious to what he tried to do. It would be so incomparably easier if you were an Elf. He could court you properly and you would read all the signs and maybe find an answer to them.

The truth was, Kandomere had no idea how to court a human. He knew that you weren’t particularly fond of the race divisions and you could easily misunderstand his actions. It almost happened one time after he recklessly offered to take you to the Elftown after you mentioned you needed to buy some new formal clothes and he only realised afterwards that you wouldn’t feel comfortable surrounded by hundreds of Elves, all aware you weren’t one of them. Paying for your bills also didn’t work and earned him a weird look from you as you persisted you were an adult that can easily do that on their own. With an Elf, it would be completely different.

“You coming, boss?”

Oh, and how could he forgot about the wall between you with the big, neon “boss” sign on it?

Straightening his tie, Kandomere joined you as the police officers continued to describe the latest events. They’d already moved the potential eye witnesses to an empty building on the right and secured the exits.

“Guess we can’t avoid it forever,” you looked up to him. You looked stunning with the radiant blue and red lights flashing on your face.

Before he got to answer, his phone rang again.

“I’ll get it started,” you smiled, walking towards the building.

The officer just nodded, wishing you could be anyplace other than this nasty district and its stinking trash.

“What?” he answered the call roughly.

“Did you do it?” Montehugh just asked, clearly not working on whatever task Kandomere gave him.

“Do what?”

“Boss, please. You have to make a more direct move.”

“I can’t be any more direct unless I want to be accused of kidnapping.”

“If you make the kidnapping pleasant enough, maybe the charges won’t be pressed,” Montehugh laughed openly, making Kandomere break the call.

Easier said than done. He had no idea how open the asking out could be and how much more his dignity could bear, but he surely wouldn’t stop now. He would get that date, even if he had to murder someone in the middle of a restaurant to get you there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! You can visit me at silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
